


fuck my life

by chocofes



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, Kotatsu, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Izumi Sena, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, i hate my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocofes/pseuds/chocofes
Summary: izumi gets pounded





	fuck my life

**Author's Note:**

> im praying that none of my friends will see this bc if they do theyll know its me immediately and if you do see this im **begging you to please leave me the fuck alone**

The kotatsu is uncomfortable, stiff against Izumi’s back, but he can barely care to notice when his king is spoiling him so wonderfully. His eyes flit to the door, worriedly— as if they hadn’t taken the precaution to lock it, but he feels like someone could walk in any moment, walk in and see all of Izumi’s shame, but for some reason the model doesn’t even _mind_ that much.

 

He huffs out a hot puff of air, bringing his gaze back down to meet two emerald orbs staring up at him mischievously, and he grimaces, brows knitting together.

 

“...Get on with it, Ousama…”

 

“Ahaha! Sena’s so impatient! ☆”

 

Izumi opens his mouth to protest, but he’s quickly stopped before he can say anything when he feels a tongue teasing at his wet folds, and his breath hitches. He tilts his head back, staring at the ceiling— shuddering as he feels his tongue slide up his heat to press against his clit, fingers coming forward to slide into his slick entrance.

 

“I— I… Oh, _god,_ ” he groans out, hands coming down to thread into orange hair. Leo just hums, satisfied against his clit, before closing his lips around the sensitive spot, beginning to pump his fingers in and out of the model.

 

Izumi’s breaths pick up quickly, soft groans crawling from the back of his throat as his king worked him open. He brings his hand up, pressing his knuckles against parted lips. The fear of someone walking in— although, pretty unjustified seeing as they locked the door and everyone had gone home by now— added a _lot_ to the experience, anxiety flooding his veins while lust piled in his lower abdomen.

 

Leo’s relentless, tonguing at his clit in tandem with his fingers, thrusting in and out of him— curling up, coming _so_ close to that spot, and…

 

“Ousama— Ousama, p-please, you’re—” He cuts himself off with a broken moan, hooking a leg up and over Leo’s shoulder, and the composer only laughs in response, though muffled against Izumi’s pussy. He, however, indulges the model, curling his fingers up again, and— and _god,_ stimulating that spot just right, which makes Izumi cry out, back arching up and off the kotatsu.

 

“ _Fuck!_ God, there again, _please—_ ”, and Leo obliges, fingers angling towards his sweet spot again. He fingers against it incessantly, savouring each and every noise Izumi makes, green eyes curtained by thick lashes as he worked to please his precious boyfriend. He feels himself growing more aroused, too; erection straining against his pants, so he reaches down with his free hand, unzipping his slacks and palming himself through his underwear.

 

As Leo continues on, Izumi can feel himself drawing closer already; _already,_ he had barely started, and yet he couldn’t help himself from twitching his hips up against Leo’s mouth, letting out sighs of pleasure as his king fucked him with his fingers. Each time Leo moaned against him, he shuddered, grip tightening in his hair. The stimulation of Leo’s lips sealed around his clit as _well_ as his fingers pumping in and out of him was so much, _too_ much, and—

 

“F-Fuck, Ousama, if— if you keep going, I’ll— I’ll cum,” it comes out as a plea, and Izumi expected Leo to stop, to pull away and just fuck him, but to his horror, he didn’t budge. He exhales out of his nose, expression screwing together. “D-Did you hear me? I-I—”

 

For the first time since they started, Leo pulls his mouth away from Izumi’s pussy, a sly grin on his face. He continues to fuck him with his fingers though, eyes darkened with lust.

 

“You think I’d listen to you that easy? Silly Sena! You should know,” his voice drops, “I intend to make you cum for me over and over again, right?” and he returns to his heat before he can respond— and Izumi feels the tongue against his clit again, and he feels so overwhelmed again, right at the edge; he whines out, hot flush crawling down his neck at the noises he’s making, but it’s all so good, he…

 

“Ousama, I-I— I can’t, I’m—” and he cuts himself off with a moan, loud and wavering as orgasm washes over him, hot and overwhelming and he can’t stop himself as he rolls his hips down against the addictive heat of his king’s mouth. He can feel himself get slicker around Leo’s incessant fingers, which fuck into him quickly through climax. He can’t stop moaning; loud and debauched, airy before they quieten down into silence, Izumi’s panting breaths the only noise in the room.

 

...Until Leo stands, triumphant expression all over his face at the pride of making his boyfriend cum so hard— in a public place, too! Izumi could only tiredly glare up at him, but it wasn’t really a glare, more like a slightly displeased look, but it was fine. Leo knew that Izumi wasn’t scummy enough to leave him not taken care of, anyway.

 

And… besides, the model looked interested, eyeing up the obvious strain in his boxers. Leo only laughs, tugging his underwear down and exposing his cock to the cold air of the room. He brings his hand down, pumping his dick a few times with pursed lips before breaking off into laughter.

 

“Well! I should fuck you now, shouldn’t I?”

 

“H-Huh?”

 

Izumi’s eyes widen, darting up to meet Leo’s gaze. “What? I- I thought you just wanted me to… you know, suck it, or something? I’m all… I’m…” he trails off, too embarrassed to finish his sentence. Leo pushes Izumi back against the kotatsu, looming over him as if he were a predator about to devour his prey.

 

“I wasn’t planning for that at~ all! You know, I know _exaaactly_ what I’m doing, Sena, and I know,” he pauses, snaking his hand down between them to run a finger up Izumi’s slick folds. “I know how much you like being filled up with my cum, am I right?”

 

Izumi presses his lips together in a thin line, avoiding his king’s gaze. He can’t really deny it though, can he? He doesn’t bother to, anyway. Even though he just came, the idea of Leo fucking him through overstimulation is, well…

 

“...then get on with it,” he says quietly, tilting his head to the side. “Fuck me already.”

 

His king laughs again; bright and boisterous as always— before adjusting his position a bit, and Izumi gasps when he feels his cock pressed in between his folds, light and teasing. Izumi exhales through his nose, bringing his arms up and over Leo’s shoulders, and Leo only smiles brightly in return.

 

“...Well. Think fast!”

 

“Wha- _FUCK!”_

 

Izumi gasps out when he feels Leo slide into him quickly with no warning, and before he even realizes what’s happening, he’s pounding into him— the model can’t even begin to scold him, so taken off guard, and also…

 

“O-Oh god, Ousama, it’s so much—” he inhales sharply, the feeling of Leo fucking his overstimulated pussy is so overwhelming, so much so that he struggles to get any coherent thought out. Leo’s hands pin his hips to the table as he selfishly, _so_ selfishly thrusts into him without a shred of restraint or remorse— an act of self-pleasure, Izumi wants to tell himself, but from the way Leo’s hands come up to feel over the expanse of his body, squeezing at his tits and thumbing at his nipples— he can tell that his king wants him to feel good, too.

 

As Leo mercilessly pounds into him, Izumi can feel his pride start to wane, as well. Lips part to give way to loud, shameless moans, pleas for more, lust overtaking conceit, and Izumi can’t hold himself back. Bringing a hand down to wind in between them, he takes his sensitive clit in between two fingers and rubbing it in circles at the same pace as Leo’s thrusts— Leo, who withdraws his hands from his tits to hook underneath Izumi’s legs, pushing them up to fuck into him even deeper to which the model keens at, because it’s all so messy and desperate and overwhelming, that Izumi feels as if he could die and go to heaven on the spot.

 

Leo inhales deeply through his nose, before letting out a guttural growl— and that noise really does _something_ to Izumi, and he curses inwardly when he feels himself getting slicker around Leo’s cock, a pathetic whine crawling from the back of his throat. From this angle, with his legs pushed back, Izumi can feel everything his king has to offer to him, all hard and hot, and it’s all just _so much_.

 

“Sena, Sena…” Leo grunts out through gritted teeth, orange locks stuck to his face sheen with sweat. “You’re so good, s-so tight and perfect and— fuck, you’re so…”

 

Izumi can’t get out a word in response, cheeks flushing a dark red at the praise. The fingers at his clit speed up, and he moans out, throwing his head back with a hot sigh. He can barely keep himself quiet, mouth agape, making way for only his pornographic noises. He can hear only himself, Leo’s soft praises and the noise of skin slapping against skin echoing throughout the studio over the sound of blood pounding in his ears, and he lets his eyes slip shut, lips pressing together tightly as…

 

“I-I’m c-close again,” he whimpers out, high pitched and wavering. “P-Please, Ousama, I-I’m seriously gonna—” cutting himself off with a needy whine, his back arched off the kotatsu, feeling the heat in his lower abdomen gradually build up. Leo just grunted in response, and his thrusts quickened in pace, which the model revelled in. He felt so, _so_ good, Leo filled him up so nicely and he always fucked him in a way that he loved— not that he’d admit such embarrassing things to his king, but it was always on his mind whenever he fucked him, how it seemed as if he fit in him perfectly.

 

It’s no surprise when Izumi cums first, seizing up underneath Leo when he reaches climax. It’s as if the static in his head is being drained out, but at the same time, it’s so, _so_ overwhelming. He cries out loudly, clenching around the composer who only hissed out in response— and like before, he fucked him through orgasm, relentlessly thrusting into him as Izumi rolled his hips down against his cock; and that does it for Leo too, who moans out— “Sena, _Senaaa…!_ ”, drawn out as his orgasm spills out deep inside Izumi, who probably _should_ be more perturbed, but he can’t bring himself to care, so exhausted around his king who fucks him through, until he comes down from his climax as well. Pulling out, he practically collapses on top of the model who curses out when all the air is knocked out of him.

 

“U-Ugh, be more careful? Don’t just… drop yourself onto me like that, you’re seriously so—”

 

“Senaaa! I love you!”

 

Izumi’s reprimands are cut off by arms thrown around him, and kisses peppered all over his face. The model in question flushes a bright red, and he pushes Leo off, unable to meet him in the eye.

 

“Y-Yeah, yeah, whatever, love you too… ugh, where are my…” He stands, grimacing at the feeling of cum dripping out of him— but he asks for it, he supposes, as he locates his underwear and pulls them back on along with his pants. While he’s at it, he gingerly plucks Leo’s underwear off the ground too, tossing them at the composer’s face with an offhanded _“put your pants back on, idiot.”_

Leo only laughs while doing so, before hopping up, full of energy as usual. This is usually where he’d claim that the amazing sex had given him _inspiration_ , and he’d start scrawling on the walls while letting Izumi scuttle off home alone, but he didn’t this time. Instead, he just scampered to the taller boy’s side, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips before scooping up his binder off the floor, handing it to him.

 

“Sena, you should spoil me more and more!” he declares, and Izumi only rolls his eyes in response.

 

“Uhh, not planning on it, but knowing you, you’ll just rope me into more stupid bullshit, won’t you, Ousama?”

 

Leo just laughs in reply, and Izumi sighs— exasperated, but fond. He supposes that he wouldn’t mind that, anyway; being roped into his _stupid bullshit,_ that is. It doesn’t bother him as much as he makes it out to, but he would never say that aloud… not yet, anyway.

 

He turns his gaze back to Leo, who’s (somehow) struggling to get his pants back on, and his expression softens, because that idiot could probably get him to do anything if he asked nicely enough… he knows that, but he can’t bring himself to mind much, anyway.

 

When it comes to Leo, he can’t bring himself to mind much about anything at all.

**Author's Note:**

> izumi's on birth control


End file.
